


Toujours

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Old photograph, ex ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Jean gives Kevin an old photograph he stole from the Nest.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Jean Moreau
Series: AFTG Minis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Toujours

It had been a while since Jean had last seen Kevin; he had been with the Trojans for a while now, and things were just starting to look up. He had Jeremy, he had friends, and he felt safe. But most importantly, he had a _home_.

The Trojans’ home game against the Foxes had been extremely close, and although the Foxes had eventually ended up taking the win, there was no anger. In fact, the Trojans were helping the Foxes to celebrate. As the two teams started to celebrate, Jean couldn’t help but notice that someone was missing.

As he stepped onto the court, he found Kevin right away. He was sat on the bottom row of seats, hands shoved into his pockets as he stared at the court through the plexiglass.

Jean watched intently as Kevin’s gaze remained stuck to the court, and it was only when Jean was standing right beside him that Kevin looked up.

“I thought I would find you here,” Jean said softly. The corners of Kevin’s mouth pulled up into a weak smile. He didn’t look like someone who had just won a game. “Can I sit?” Jean asked, gesturing to the free seat beside Kevin.

“Sure,” Kevin said. Jean dropped onto the seat and followed Kevin’s gaze which had snapped back to the court. They sat in a comfortable silence.

“You do not look as though you have just won a match,” Jean said finally, glancing sideways at Kevin.

“I’m just thinking,” Kevin shrugged, turning to look at Jean.

“Kevin, that is _never_ a good idea,” Jean reprimanded. Kevin chuckled lightly.

“Tell me about it,” Kevin murmured, rubbing a hand over his face. “How come you aren’t celebrating with the others?”

“Because _my_ team didn’t work,” Jean pointed out. Kevin nodded, remaining silent. “And because I was looking for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kevin asked.

“I’ve got something I would like to give you,” Jean said, slipping a hand into the pocket of his jacket. He retrieved a small white envelope.

“What is that?” Kevin asked, brow furrowing.

“Open it and see,” Jean said, pushing the envelope into Kevin’s hand. It had been burning a hole in his pocket ever since he’d come to California, but he’d never had the correct opportunity to hand it over to Kevin before. Right now was perfect.

Shooting Jean a bemused look, Kevin reached out and took the envelope from Jean’s hand. He toyed with it for a while, hands running over the smooth front.

“Open it,” Jean prompted impatiently.

With one last glance up, Kevin craned his head as he turned the envelope over in his hands. He opened it slowly, careful not to rip it, and instead of tipping the contents out, he reached in and slowly pulled it out. It was a photograph.

Kevin let out a small gasp as he looked at the photograph. It was an old one of him and his mother. Kevin was no older than two in the picture, he beamed at the camera as he stood beside his mother, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. In Kayleigh’s other hand was an Exy stick, Kevin was reaching out for it with a small grasping hand.

“Jean,” Kevin breathed, eyes remaining glued to the photograph. “H-how do you have this?”

It had been years since Kevin had last seen the photograph; in the Nest, Kevin would look at the picture every night, storing it under his pillow to hide from Riko. He had first shared the picture with Jean when they were fifteen. He trusted Jean.

“I took it just before I left,” Jean said, a small smile curving his lips as he watched Kevin. Kevin pulled his gaze away from the photograph as he looked up at Jean, bright green eyes shining with unshed tears. “I knew how much you loved it and, when you left, I knew you needed to have it back.”

Kevin was quiet for a moment, eyes searching Jean’s. He turned back to the photograph.

“Thank you so much,” Kevin whispered, brushing his thumb over his mother’s face. “I know how hard it must’ve been to get.” Jean shrugged.

“At that point, I wasn’t even sure if I was going to get out _alive_ ,” Jean admitted, “I figured I might as well try.”

“Thank you,” Kevin repeated.

“I know how much you love your mother,” Jean said softly. “Now you have her back.”

“T-this means _so_ much to me,” Kevin said. “I used to look at it every night before I went to sleep.”

“I know,” Jean said with a small smile.

“You should get a picture with your family,” Kevin said suddenly, turning to face Jean. Jean stared at Kevin with a small frown creasing his forehead. When he realised Kevin was being serious, he opened his mouth,

“And _how_ would I get a picture of my family, Kev?” Jean asked. “I’m not even sure I’d want one.”

“No, I mean your new family,” Kevin said.

“My _new_ family?” Jean asked slowly.

“Yes,” Kevin nodded. “Jeremy, the Trojans, Renee… _me_.”

“You’re my family?” Jean asked with a smile.

“If you’ll have us,” Kevin said, returning the smile.

“Toujours?”

“ _Toujours_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Toujours_ means _always_.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I just love Kevin and Jean so much!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
